The benefits of providing rehabilitation and vocational opportunities to individuals with serious mental illness have been widely accepted. However, supported employment positions are often limited to the service industry, offering little career development options to individuals with capabilities and interests in jobs which require postsecondary education. Numerous service demonstrations have successfully provided supported education programs, but they have not been tested with large or diverse populations, nor with rigorous or comprehensive research designs. This research demonstration proposes to test the effectiveness of three different approaches to supported education: (1) a Special Student Services model (referral to existing university programs); (2) a Group Support model (facilitated mutual help); and (3) a Structured Curriculum model (self-contained classroom). Participants in all three approaches will have access to basic advocacy, information, and resources to facilitate postsecondary educational involvement. Workshops and assistance are included for mental health and rehabilitation personnel who work with supported learners, as well as their families. During the three-year demonstration period, three cohorts of 102 participants each will be randomly assigned to one of the three model conditions. Implementation data will be collected on utilization of project services. Data will also be collected on short-term effects (based on the expected changes resulting from receipt of the specified project services in each model) and on substantive outcomes in the domains of self- perception, educational/vocational activities, and living status. The research will be sited in a large midwest urban/suburban area, including substantial representation of women and minorities. The research design, data collection, and site should maximize opportunities for dissemination and utilization of results.